


We Don't Have To Take Our Clothes Off (To Have A Good Time)

by The_Forgotten_Nobody



Series: Flash Tumblr Stories [6]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Romance, Sneaky Iris, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8318017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Forgotten_Nobody/pseuds/The_Forgotten_Nobody
Summary: “My, my, Barry.  If I’d known how good you would look in my parka I’d have given it to you much earlier.”





	

The dark blue parka sat heavily on Barry’s shoulders, acting as a protective armor against the scantily dressed, intoxicated party guests.  Were he just as tipsy, it wouldn’t be so bad but Barry had learned his lesson.  After all, his weakness to Caitlin’s newest metabolism-slowing concoction was the reason he was clad in a far too expensive, slightly too big, Captain Cold costume. 

He’d forgotten how much of an over-sharing drunk he was. 

From the other side of the room, Iris, in her own stunning Golden Glider outfit, locked eyes with him and when realizing that he was still in the same spot she’d left him in, rolled her eyes playfully and bounded back over to him. 

“Come on Bar, dance a little.  Have fun!”

“I’m too hot,” Barry complained but Iris ignored him, instead cheerfully dragging him into the gaggle of people who had made their own dance floor.  With Iris’ encouragement, Barry slowly began to move along with them, trying to ignore how much of an idiot he felt.  At the very least, at Iris’ work do, there was no way he’d be seen by-

“My, my, Barry.  If I’d known how good you would look in my parka I’d have given it to you much earlier.”

Barry stiffened, realizing that Iris, his sneaky, conniving sister, had conveniently disappeared. 

Blushing furiously, Barry turned, only to find himself looking at…the Flash? 

Except, no, the cowl was bigger, not quite fitting the face beneath it perfectly.  The body within the suit was also stockier than Barry’s own, a bit shorter and framed by scarlet red were ice blue eyes that were currently studying Barry intently. 

“I don’t even have my gun and you’re frozen Barry.  I’m going to assume you were just as clueless as to the guest list?” 

“Uh, I, um-” Not only was he a statue, but Barry’s brain seemed to have short-circuited because the suit wasn’t that tight when he was wearing it…was it?

“You seem distracted Barry.  Tell me, is it something I’m wearing?”  Len was suddenly only a breath away, his eyes once more captivating Barry.  Something they had been doing for months now.

So distracted, he said the first thing that popped into his brain.

“You’d look even better out of that.”

When his brain caught up with his mouth, Barry was all but ready to expose himself and speed out of there.  Only the tinge of pink barely visible stopped him.  That and Len immediately clasped his hand when Barry took a step back. 

“Is that a proposition?  Because, if so, I have one requirement of my own.”  Len leant forward, his lips brushing Barry’s ear to whisper-

“The parka stays on.”

* * *

 

It was for their first anniversary that Iris proudly presented Barry and Len with a photo of the night the couple got together, discretely taken from the other side of the room and showing the two staring deep into each other’s eyes; Barry grinning broadly with flushed cheeks and a small, genuine smile gracing Len’s face.  On the back, written in purple cursive, was-

_The night Iris got us to finally admit our feelings after months of unresolved sexual tension._

Let it be said that Iris took her duty as sneaky, conniving sister very seriously.   

**Author's Note:**

> This was first a little ficlet on tumblr that I edited to 1. Make better and 2. Incoorperate something I got asked in a prompt that was similar to the plot of this. To see more stuff like this check me out on tumblr! I'm scarlett-ice! :)


End file.
